


安全屋 Safe House

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 住进这个人的屋子里，完全是迫不得已。在我有记忆以来的六年，纽约从没下过这么长时间的雪，而我刚好怀孕了，过去的几经验告诉我，这次至少有五只。





	1. Chapter 1

住进这个人的屋子里，完全是迫不得已。在我有记忆以来的六年，纽约从没下过这么长时间的雪，而我刚好怀孕了，过去的几经验告诉我，这次至少有五只。

在这次之前，我生过三次，一共是十只，但我不知道现在还有几只，有的可能在最初几天里就死了，我不清楚。我从没养过它们，每次咬断脐带、吃光胎盘后，我就拖动着我那沾了血水和黏液的大屁股，能挪多远挪多远了。养崽很麻烦，你要教它们无限多的事情和本领，而它们还是有可能哪天就被轧死了，肚子里长虫死了，吃了变质的罐头罗非鱼吃死了，或者，最好的情况，它们活着长到了能够自己觅食，清理面部，躲避车轮、清洁工的夹子、邪恶青少年的球鞋底的年纪，然后就不知道跑到哪儿去了。我就是这么离开我的母亲的。那三次都是夏秋交际的时节，天气不冷也不热，很轻易就能在树林子里或者绿化带里找到温暖干燥的一小块地方，把肚子里那几块湿淋淋的肉给挤出来，然而今年漫长的大雪让我走投无路，我必须寻找一个能让我顺利生产的室内空间，否则我会硬梆梆地死掉，肚子里还塞着硬梆梆的五只小死猫。难产而死——我可不想这么丢脸，我是一只天生的野猫，我母亲在牡蛎湾的垃圾场上生了一辈子也没生死，如果让它知道，它的一位后代因为冬天太冷，生崽时把自己弄死掉了，它一定会笑得满地打滚，连那几条缺乏光泽的胡须都上下颤抖。

当时我没料到这屋子里会有人。它在一栋公寓楼的一层，自打我发现它开始，这屋子就没人住。用附近这一带的野猫的行话来说，这是一栋典型的“破烂盒子”：窗户肮脏，一楼门口的那一排垃圾桶永远堆得满满的，刮大风时，露在楼体外面的排水管总是会发出咯噔咯噔的声响，因为固定栓的螺丝不是松了就是掉了，我看那管子迟早有天也要掉下来，砸到人，砸到猫，或者砸到狗。住在这里面的都不是什么体面人，大多是不会说英语的移民、妓女、中年酒鬼，还有千里迢迢从老家跑来纽约搞艺术的贫穷的年轻人，从穿着上就能辨认出他们来，每年冬天我都会进去，若是顺着楼梯上下跑一趟，总能闻到大麻烟和廉价香水混合在一起的刺鼻味道。

起初我是待在配电室里过冬的。这栋楼的看门人从来不锁地下室和配电室的门。但后来某天，我去翻一楼靠南面的屋子门口的垃圾时，发现靠北面的那间屋子的房门没有锁，而且，里面一个人都没有。我能做什么呢？我当然是住了进去。

我在那里度过了寒冷的一月、二月和三月，然后重新回到了街道上。安全屋或许温暖舒适，但街道上更适合我，在大型垃圾桶里找到好食物的几率也比在那栋公寓每家每户门口的垃圾袋里翻出可以下肚的玩意儿的几率要大得多。那年随后的春天和夏天，我弄清楚了那间屋子的奥秘：那应该是一间安全屋。我目睹过几次有人出入那间屋子，每次都形色匆匆，并未久留，而且每次都是不同的人，我怀疑他们是进去接头了，交换信息什么的。希望他们没发现曾有野猫闯入过。在我很小的时候，母亲跟我们吹嘘过它年轻时的经历——原来它也不是在牡蛎湾的那个大型垃圾场上混了一辈子的，它曾被一个杀手收养过七天，那个杀手有一头油腻腻的黑发，胳臂和胸膛上布满刺青，那间安全屋是杀手所服务的组织安排的，虽然很少有人住，但终年保持着水、电、天然气供给，冬天也会供暖，家具虽然不丰富但也一应俱全，以备杀手们出任务或逃命路上的不时之需。

而我发现的这间屋子，显然没有我母亲当年待过的那一间条件好。一室一厅，客厅里贴着墙角放着一张床垫和一个小冰箱，另一个墙角放着一张桌子和一把椅子，暖气片里外都积存着厚厚的灰尘，每次靠近睡觉都会弄脏我的毛，厨房和卫生间里也都光秃秃的，没有什么可供攀附的器具，我需要非常努力才能一跃而上，跳进洗碗池或者洗脸池里打开龙头喝水。

如今回想起来，我真是不够知足，如果当时我能料想到这里后来变成了这幅样子，如果我知道这里会被破烂堆满，会断水、断电、断暖，我一定会更珍惜它当初光秃秃的样子。谁能想到呢？刚才我说了，今年的雪下了太久，我又怀孕了。我立刻就想到了这间没人住的安全屋，一只野猫所能找到的最理想的过冬场所，但我没有抱太大期望，因为就像我刚才说的那样，夏天和秋天的时候那屋子有人进出过，不太可能最后一个离开的人还没有锁门，但还是得试一试。我绕过两个街区，找到这栋破烂盒子，肚子里包着几块肉的感觉很不好受，每迈出一步都累得慌，到达楼下之后我歇了一会儿，等待住在这里的租户回来开门，我好跟着一起进去。

我自认为见识过很多怪异的人类，但第一眼看到他的时候，我还是目不转睛地盯着他看了半天。他穿着一件臃肿的军绿色棉袄和一条裤脚很长的牛仔裤，棉袄领口后面蓄着个软趴趴的大帽子，帽子边缘有一圈不知道是兔毛还是猪毛的毛，他像是之前把帽子戴上了，但因为手里抱着东西，帽子被风吹得几乎从他脑袋上滑落到后面去了，他也无暇顾及，他脸上还戴着一张浅蓝色的口罩，从口罩表面的那几道褶皱来看，是用料挺厚的那种医疗口罩。棉袄袖子很长，用弹性松紧布料收拢起来的袖口几乎包住了他的手，但我看到他戴着分指毛线手套，那令他的手看起来格外粗肿，尤其是左手，不知道为什么，他的左手比右手要肿上好大一圈，当时我猜，那可能是冻伤的结果。

说老实话，他其实并不算那种怪异的人类，比他怪异的人多了去了，他可以说有点邋遢，但和毒虫、酒鬼、流浪汉以及在街头作乱的少年少女比起来，他又算得上相当整洁。从他仅露出来的眼部周围和前额的一点皮肤来看，他挺苍白，不像是经常晒太阳的人，那双湿润的眼睛里没有污浊，没有那种被人类自己内心的欲望或罪恶所熏烤腌制出来的一层油腻腻的光彩。他一手抱着一袋东西，一手拎着一袋东西，两个超大号塑料袋看上去都很旧，外面印着不同卖场的图标，好笑的事情是，当他看到我之后，他停下了脚步，望望我，又望望四周，像是不敢再往前走了。

我从来没吓到过任何人。也许我吓到过一些人，当我突然从暗处的草丛里跑出来时，他们会惊得后退半步，低低骂一句脏话，然后就继续走自己的路了，我不是大狗，不是耗子，不是蟑螂或者破坏力惊人的浣熊，我是一只猫，你知道猫是吓不了人的。可他就是不敢往前走了。他犹豫地盯着我看，我也盯着他看，试图摆出我最友好无害的姿态，我还指望着他开门呢，过了足足半分钟，他舔了舔嘴唇，终于鼓起勇气走过来了，当他走到门口，把东西放下来，伸手掏钥匙开门时，我看清楚了，其中一个袋子里装着报纸，而另一袋里装着各种废弃的、棱角分明的物件，但没等我一一辨别出来，他就打开了门，把袋子重新拎了起来，我迅速起身，尾随他的裤脚钻进了楼里。

我一下就窜上了连接入口和一楼房门前那段走道的三级台阶，在转弯前，我感觉到那个人的脚步又停了下来。我再次回头看他。他就站在入口处的铁门前，两条包在棉袄袖管里的胳臂被那两个看上去非常沉的袋子勒得笔直向下，楼道里很昏暗，他又戴着口罩，我几乎看不见他的脸，我不再理睬他，转身朝那间安全屋的方向走去。

出乎我意料的是，房门是虚掩着的，没有锁。事实上，这扇底部已经被潮气腐蚀发黄的旧木门似乎被强行闯入过，安装门锁的部位现在只剩一个没形状的窟窿，里面横七竖八地扎满了短小的木刺，我抬起前爪轻轻一推，门就开了。

出现在我眼前的画面彻底变了样。抛开室内没有开暖气的事实不说，我的视线只延伸出不到半米，就被一摞又一摞堆在纸箱上的报纸挡住了去路。不止是成捆的旧报纸，本该光秃秃的地板上现在几乎没有下脚的地方，到处是并不属于客厅和家居用品的杂物：盛满水的水桶和盛满灰烬的焦黑的油漆桶，两段的钉子已经弯曲上锈的木条和崭新的纱窗，我叫不出名字的金属黑色零部件，各种大小不一的蜡烛、手电筒，应急灯和某种化学汽灯，上面贴着“不单独售卖”标签的一整盒电池，里面堆满破烂玩意儿的大纸箱，一张罩着深色碎花沙发套的扶手沙发，坐垫上有几个烧焦的小洞，露出了里面褐黄色的海绵……我试图找到这些物品之间的缝隙，缓缓穿行于其中，我看到了那张熟悉的床垫，唯一的变化是上面多了一床被絮，床垫旁的小冰箱是打开的，显然没有电，里面塞着各种罐头食物。

除了冰箱，我还看到了一些其它新添置的家电和家居，但它们显然没有放置在正确的位置，并且全都没有行使它们应该行使的职责——盛满五金工具的脏衣篓，屏幕朝下放置的天线电视机上摆着一双胶鞋和一把手枪，一台老式滚筒洗衣机，滚筒里头乱七八糟地挤着毛绒玩具和芭比小人，一座宜家书柜，柜子就那么直愣愣地站在地板中央而不是贴墙摆着，柜子有三层，完全没有分类可言地摆放着衣物、报纸、相框和书籍，那些相框的风格彼此差得老远，显然并不来自于同一个主人，事实上它们里面的相片也都是些不同的人，有的是三口之家的幸福合照，有的是穿着海军制服的年轻人，有的是刚换牙的肥胖小姐妹，还有显然是从毕业花名册上撕下来放进去的照片，全都充满了家庭气息，全都与这间杂乱而拥挤的屋子完全不搭调。

在那张我还认识的桌子下面，我看到一架只剩两根弦的小提琴，一台很多个按键都已不见踪影的手风琴，还有一只小号、一架萨克斯风和一个口琴。除了这些估计早已丧失了音准的废旧乐器，我还看到一沓医疗口罩，一个医药箱，一大包彼此缠绕着的深色衣服，透过绷紧的黄色塑料袋我看见一个类似军队勋章的金属物，里面应该是有一套军装。桌面上架着一把椅子和两把凳子，它们又构成了一组怪异的、没有道理可言的收纳空间，我逐一跳上去，并且小心不碰翻任何杂物，我来到最顶端，也就是椅子上的凳子上的鞋盒上的饼干桶桶盖上，我俯视着整间屋子，我这才看见，那个戴口罩的男人就站在门口，用那双黑漆漆的眼睛望着我。

平时来说，如果被一个人类那样盯着，我会警铃大作，尽快跑走或者露出牙齿凶恶地喵一声，但这一刻，奇怪的是，我并没有被威胁的感觉。我甚至感觉是他在怕我，而不是我要怕他，他站在那儿，微微佝着背，看我的眼神几乎有点怯生生的，仿佛我是个敲门而入的土匪，正打算搬空他的屋子。谁要搬空这一屋子破烂啊？这是他的住处吗？没人应该住在这儿，这是个安全屋，这本该是我过冬生孩子的地方。

我跳回到地上，缓缓踱步着靠近他。他还没把两手里的大袋子搁下去，他后退了半步，退出了房门，为了一探清楚他到底是不是住在这儿，还是只是在跟踪我，我走到最近的一捆报纸旁，开始疯狂地用我锋利的爪子撕扯起来。

他立刻慌张地扔下袋子，朝我走过来，他像是想把我抓走，但只是僵硬地弯下腰，迟迟不敢碰我。我愉悦地继续撕扯着，我很久没有撕纸玩儿了，如果不是因为怀孕了，我的动作会更加凶猛迅速。他手足无措地看了我一会儿，终于站直身子，走开去拿什么东西，没过几秒钟他拿着一把木条来了，木条上扎着钉子，他用木条冲我挥舞了两下，我只得放开那捆已经不像样的报纸，穿过他两腿之间，一溜烟跑出去了。

我的安全屋被占用了，这让我非常懊恼。但一想到那里并没有暖气，并且还堆满了那些破烂，我又不觉得这算是太大的损失，那屋子里和屋外一样冷，如果不生火的话，我连一晚上都呆不下去。

 

 

在那之后又过了十多天，我认识到这样一个事实：如果再找不到一个藏身之处用来生崽，我真的很可能会死。

于是我再次回到了这间屋子的门口，期望那扇门还没有装上新锁。果然没有装。我溜进去，发现那个口罩怪人并不在。

这一次，我有了更充足的时间和更悠闲的兴致来打量这间屋子。对我来说，堆满杂物的客厅地板现在更像是个迷宫，我钻遍了每一条狭窄逼仄的缝隙，走过了每一个阴暗潮湿的角落，我还巡视了厨房、卫生间、露台和小储藏室。厨房俨然是个食品库，每一寸地方都塞上了罐头食品，洗碗池下面摆着一大排厨用清洁剂和消毒剂，卫生间里还算正常，露台上到处散落着剪报，看样子像是那个人自己亲手制作的，从那些使用了无衬线海报体印刷出来的关键字来看，他挑选的都是些大事件：珍珠港、日本投降、古巴导弹、越南、阿波罗11号、水门、苏联解体、南联盟、911、美国队长——我真不知道他是从哪找到这些旧得都快能入土了的老报纸的，他不知道这世界上有种东西叫互联网吗？也许他知道，但是这里没有网，也许他此刻就正在某间网吧里浏览维基百科，我好奇他上网时是不是也戴着口罩和毛线手套——还有些更具体的关键字，我就不清楚是在讲什么事的了，我虽然是一只见多识广的老野猫，但我对人类世界的关注程度还没那么高，而且我向来不喜欢报纸，那些油墨总是把我的爪子染成脏灰色。

至于那个小储藏室，真是让我大开了眼界。经过一番仔细的观察和甄别，我相信堆在那里面的东西有：红袜队棒球帽（字母B的绣线褪色褪得厉害）、摩托车头盔（顶部有一圈严重的裂痕）、烤箱手套（完全熏黑了）、玩具小火车、卡带机（我花了十分钟啃咬它的大天线）、随身听、宝丽来相机、用过的废胶卷（本来是成卷的，我把它们全拉开了）、法克曼厨用剪刀、红酒开瓶器、五十毫米乘五十毫米的枕芯、光盘收纳袋（里面大多是些早年的恐怖片和公路片）、几十个快没油了的打火机、摩托罗拉翻盖手机、印着漫画人物的滑板、粉红色直排溜冰鞋（我为我钻进去嗅了嗅而万分后悔，里面还残留着一股小孩儿的脚臭味）和配套的粉色护腕护膝、弹簧狗玩具……到最后我已经失去了耐心，也没有精力再去探索那黑洞一般的、连隔板也没有的小空间，我退出来，回到客厅，发现他不知道什么时候已经回来了。

我立刻跳到了最高处，也就是桌子上的椅子上的凳子上的鞋盒上的饼干桶桶盖上，跳跃的过程中我就意识到这样做的愚蠢性，如果他要抓住我，他只要抽开我脚下这个高塔的任何一部分就可以了，而我连一个可供攀附的第二高点都没有，只能直直摔下去，然后被他挥舞着木条赶走。

然而他没有这么做。他还是我们上次见面时的那副打扮，大棉袄、牛仔裤、浅蓝色口罩和毛线手套，怀里仍然抱着一大袋东西，仍然不像是从什么卖场新买回来的。他望着我，这次他不显得害怕了，但还有一点点畏缩，他迟迟没有迈步上前，只是抬着头在那儿望着我，嘴巴抿来抿去的，我怀疑他正在琢磨如何把我抓住丢出去的法子。

虽说他看起来不像个变态虐猫狂，甚至像是有点怕猫，但当他用那双眼睛直勾勾地盯着我看时，我感到了一丝没有来头的不安。他身体里像是隐隐约约还住着另一个家伙，气数已尽、苟延残喘，盘旋在他的躯壳中不肯死去。我傲立于滑溜溜、凉丝丝的饼干桶桶盖上，居高临下地瞪着他，我寄希望于用我那凶狠的瞪视将他逼退，极力不去注意我的后腿正在颤颤巍巍地摇晃的事实，他往前走了一步，我立刻弓起身子。

就在这时候，我屁股下的蹩脚高塔因为我弓起身子的动作而发出了拦腰崩塌的前兆。椅子和凳子还是稳固的，鞋盒和饼干桶就悬了，果然没过几秒，我就随着它们一起掉了下去，在空中坠落的瞬间我看到一个冲过来的影子，是那个口罩怪人，他大跨步跑过来接住了我，好像我是某种柔弱的家养宠物，他难道不知道猫是摔不死的吗？这种被拯救的感觉让我感到非常害臊，我在他的臂弯上踩直腿，立刻跳到了地板上。

因为怀孕的缘故，我的动作比平日显得笨拙迟钝了不少，但我还是就近找到了一个大纸箱，钻了进去。我就赖在这儿了。这本来就是我的地盘，过冬也要讲个先来后到，我做好了万全的心理准备，要跟这个口罩怪人耗上。

然而，他后来就没再管我了。用更准确的话来说，我觉得他更多的是不敢靠近我，他知道我在纸箱里，我甚至看到好几次他慢慢走过来，踌躇地停在纸箱旁半米的位置，伸头看我一眼，没有做出什么进一步的动作，又走开了。这真是很奇怪的体验，他给我一种感觉，仿佛我在欺凌他，仿佛他因为我而受到了极大的困扰，我被这奇怪的感觉弄得颇为心烦，只得用爪子在纸箱里乱刨。回想起来，当我踩在他的臂弯间的时候，他有一边胳膊比另一边胳膊要硬得多，难道是义肢？不知道。纸箱里都是些坚硬的、没有热度的破烂东西，让我很难找到一个安心睡觉的姿势，最后我又累又冷又饿，只能将就着睡了。

过了很久我醒过来，之前那些棱角分明的硌得我疼的破烂玩意儿都没了。整个纸箱空荡荡的，竟然显得非常巨大，我在睡梦中不知不觉贴上了左面的那道纸，那上面热烘烘的，非常舒适。我跳起来，把开口朝上的纸箱撞翻，想要从垂直于地面的开口跑出来，与此同时我听到一声巨响，看到一道火光，躺在床垫上的人影猛地跳起来，跑过来抱起我。

原来他在油漆桶里生了火，又把纸箱里的那些破烂全都掏了出来，把纸箱靠在火桶边上，而我的纵身一跃把纸箱连带着火桶一起撞翻了。看到我没被烧着后，他似乎松了口气，开始处理地板上的火，这屋子里可供燃烧的东西实在是太多了，他应该庆幸火没有蔓延到扶手沙发或者其它纸箱上，我顺着他硬梆梆的臂弯爬上他的肩头，趴在那儿，他把另一塑料桶里的半桶水倒出来，浇灭了油漆桶口的余火，烟气和水蒸气扩散开来，他一手把我从肩膀上薅回到胳膊里，弯下腰，用另一只手把一片狼藉的油漆桶和水桶扶正，我看见他终于把手套和口罩摘下来了，他有一只铁手，有一张正常的脸，之前我猜测他或许毁容了什么的，所以才一直戴着口罩。

这天晚上，他忙活了半天才把那块地方勉强收拾成原样，在他收拾的过程中，我跳到他的床垫上，重新睡着了。第二天早上我醒过来，他睡在床垫的另一头，背对着我，床垫尾部的油漆桶里闪烁着小火苗，是另一只油漆桶。

接下来的日子，我就正大光明的住下了。大部分时间里我不理睬他，他也不太关注我，也许是因为我总是钻进他找不到的某条缝隙或者某个角落里，只有在天黑后，在他生了火后，我才会重新出现。我完全搞不清楚他是从哪找来的那些油漆桶，他甚至存着不少煤球，更费解的是他每隔几天都能设法弄到几大桶水，这些水他用来喝、刷牙、洗澡、洗衣服、洗盘子和冲马桶，我在一个纸箱里看到了水电催缴单和暖气停供通知，上面的时间显示这间屋子已经有三个月没有正常缴费了，而电力公司和自来水公司大发慈悲地在一个月前才掐断了供应，我不知道他为什么不干脆去和自来水公司谈一谈，把欠缴的水费缴上，也许他没钱，也许根本不应该是他来出这笔钱，如果我的猜测是正确的，如果这真的是一间安全屋，难道不应该是他受雇于的人或者组织来支付这些开销吗？

话说回来，如果这真的是安全屋，哪个特工或者杀手会在同一个安全屋里常住下去？老板不会找上门来吗？他一点也不像是在出任务，也不太像是逃命，他每天就是出门，抱回一些破烂，再出门，再抱回一些破烂。也不全是破烂，我刚才说了，他每隔几天会弄水回来，有时候他也会真的买东西回来，但大部分时候，他抱回的都是破烂，那些从旧货市场、庭院打折出售、跳蚤市场、二手货市场、慈善商店、衣物捐赠箱和垃圾回收站找到的东西。

一开始我猜测他是那种人们所说的“求生主义者”，但很快我就推翻了这个猜测。我曾经闯入过一两个真正的求生主义者的车库，他们会挖地道，会大量囤积压缩干粮、应急用品和子弹枪支，他们的贮藏是有针对性、目的性的，而这个人没有，至少在我看来没有，我怀疑他在把那些破烂抱回家之前连挑挑拣拣都没有过，你永远想不到他下一箱搜集回来的会是什么。然后我猜测他是个艺术家，小说家、剧作家这一类的，他正在进行某项为了创作而准备的生活体验，不久后这个猜想也被抛弃了，我从没见过他拿笔写字，没见过他用打字机，也没见过他画画、雕刻或者是使用电脑，到后来我猜他是个刚刚遭受了重大挫折或者创伤的失败者，因为挫折和创伤太严重，让他变得有点疯疯癫癫的，这个猜想持续了很久，和之前那两个相比算是可能性最高的，但经过半个多月的观察后，我把这最后一个解释也推翻了，因为他从没哭过。

他没哭过，也没吼叫过，没用拳头捶过玻璃或者是墙，没有吸毒、酗酒，他甚至没有用脚踢过我，除了搜集旧物和破烂，他做过的最怪异的事情也不过是坐在地上看旧报纸，一张又一张又一张又一张又一张地看，有时候能看上一下午，有时他看累了，就会捉着同一张报纸发呆，这样的人能算得上疯子吗？我越来越没有头绪。

还有一件好笑的事是，直到我肚子大得像是灌满了一百五十盎司的水进去，他都没发现我怀孕了。我猜，他根本不知道我是公的还是母的。我对他没有什么指望，只希望在我生产的那天，他能照常出门搜集破烂，给我一个安静的隐私空间，事实上他也那么做了，他直到日落才回来，问题出在我身上，我从中午开始感觉到不适，直到胎水破了，再到生出第一只，足足用了三个多小时，等他回来发现我在生小猫时，我已经半死不活了。

现在想起来，他当时的反应真的很好笑。他把脑袋探到纸箱开口的上方打量我，被他眼前的景象彻底吓坏了，他大概从来没见过母猫生小猫，他把抱在怀里的一大袋破烂东西扔在地上，两手抓着纸箱开口的边缘，慌张地舔了好几下嘴唇，他伸过手来想碰我，又像是把我碰死了似的收回去，当时第二只小猫还卡在我的产道里，只露出一个小耗子似的小脑袋，他犹豫再三，终于重新伸出手，试着帮我把小崽子拉出来。

在他的笨拙帮助下，我使出吃奶的力气，总算把五只都生出来了。他保持着那个双手抓着纸箱开口边缘的姿势，睁大眼睛望着那些湿漉漉的、像小耗子似的我的孩子，有那么一瞬间我暗自希望他能把这些小崽子都拿出去扔掉，或者丢进马桶里冲走，或者扔进垃圾袋里，只要能帮我摆脱做母亲的噩运怎样都行，但他没有，他往纸箱里塞了几条毛巾，又急匆匆地跑出门，买了几盒牛奶和一包猫粮回来，我不喝牛奶也不吃那种家猫吃的猫粮，我已经习惯了自己出去找吃的，他看我拒绝进食，也不能摁着我的脑袋逼我，一晚上走来走去地查看了好几次，弄得我一直睡不好。

几天后，小猫开始陆续死掉。也许是因为不够暖和，也许是因为我的奶水有问题，小猫是很容易死掉的，我知道这个，但是他好像不知道，他长时间地盯着小猫的尸体发呆，半天才把它们装进塑料袋里，然后出门，回来的时候我看到他的牛仔裤膝盖处有泥土，他似乎挖了个坑把它们埋了，我希望我死后也能有这个待遇。死掉的有三只，剩下两只也是病歪歪的，我没有带崽的经验，他更没有，这两只能活下来完全是靠运气，它们都和我长得一模一样，我都经常分不出来它们谁是谁，他给它俩分别起了名字，并且把名字写在有黏性的便签纸上，名字下面标注了它们身上细微的不同之处：

「史蒂薇： 鼻子上有个黑点」

「康妮： 有一只耳朵上的毛有点秃」

感谢上帝，他没有给我也起个愚蠢的人类名字。又过了十几天，我终于也能够凭外表辨认出它们俩谁是谁了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂薇和康妮迅速地长大了，从两个蠢笨不堪的小东西长成了两个蠢笨不堪的不那么小的东西。我不知道我幼年时是否也那么蠢笨，我决定把它们低劣的天资归罪到那只把我搞怀孕的公猫身上。我不愿意喂它们奶，它们又还不会像我那样，在楼道里跳上跳下地翻垃圾袋，或者去街道上绕一圈，所以只能吃口罩怪人喂它们的东西。都不是些什么好东西，但我并不怪罪他，第一，我并不在意它们吃得好不好，第二，那个人自己吃的也不是什么好食物。

我从来没见过他去厨房做饭。没有天然气，厨房的灶台打不着火，他在油漆桶上架了一个不知道从哪儿弄来的圆形烧烤架，放了煤球的油漆桶点火后就变成了一个小灶台，在那上面他用一口小奶锅煮意大利面条，煮熟后，他打开一罐红彤彤的博洛尼亚肉酱，用叉子扒拉下来，浇在黄澄澄的面条上搅拌，然后坐下来吃。他几乎天天吃这个，有时候装酱汁的罐头外包装会发生变化，酱汁的颜色也会有些微的变化，我在出门觅食时经常看到飘落在柏油路面上的大卖场促销宣传单，他那几天吃的酱汁罐头总会出现在打折处理的栏目里。他也吃面包，吃果酱，吃各种风味的花生酱：柔滑的，颗粒的，一半巧克力一半花生的，一半草莓一半花生的……我爱看他吃东西，也爱看他喝水、刷牙和睡觉，因为他只有在吃东西、喝水、刷牙和睡觉的时候才会摘下口罩，他长着一张丝毫不丑恶的脸，只是长时间缺乏表情，导致看起来有些严肃呆滞。

我仍然搞不清楚他为什么一天到晚都离不开口罩。他是传染病病人吗？他看上去并无大碍。他有洁癖？我还是别犯傻了，有洁癖的人不可能整天从外面搜罗破烂旧物，然后堆进自己的住处。他时常试图喂食我，但我从来不接受。有时候我希望我能开口说话，那样的话，我就能诚恳地告诉他说，听着，伙计，我不是对你有意见，但我真的习惯了自己出去找吃的了。我每天午后出门，接近傍晚时回来，寒冷的雪天虽然难熬，但干燥的低温天气提供了良好的防腐环境，很容易在垃圾袋和垃圾桶里找到可以下咽的残羹剩饭，我吃得饱饱的回来，偶尔能撞见口罩怪人蹲在地上，喂史蒂薇和康妮吃卷心菜叶、鸡肝或罐头甜玉米。

客厅里堆放的杂物日渐增多，除了床垫，他几乎没有什么可以舒服休憩的空间，只能见缝插针地盘腿坐在地上，坐在纸箱或者成捆的旧报纸上，有时候他也会坐在那台屏幕朝下的电视机上，但他首先得把胶鞋和枪拿下来。史蒂薇和康妮没有固定的玩耍空间和睡觉地点，它们总是穿梭于杂物之间的缝隙，或者在一个纸箱和另一个纸箱上跳来跳去，有时候它们爬到口罩怪人的胳臂上、肩膀上，再一路从肩膀上跳回到地板上，彼此纠缠着打滚、追逐、怪叫、龇牙咧嘴，等到它们困了，就收起小小一截短尾巴，蜷缩在报纸堆或者床垫尾部睡去。如果口罩怪人在家，它们也会爬到他的大腿上，或者钻进他肚子前方的卫衣口袋里，它们虽然蠢笨，但也知道哪里比较冷，哪里比较暖和，而那个可怜的男人就会被迫中断手头上的事情，不敢再做什么大幅度的动作，整个人像是被调低了速度，干什么都慢吞吞的。

圣诞节来了，口罩怪人带来了一个好礼物：他弄了几个五米长的插线板，和住在我们对门的说话带有浓重斯拉夫口音的妓女达成了协议，他给她一些钱，让他从她屋子里借电，她同意了。平安夜那天晚上，他把那些烧了一半的熏香蜡烛全部吹灭，关上手电筒和应急灯， 点亮了四盏外形各异的旧台灯，分别放在客厅的四个角落里。史蒂薇和康妮兴奋疯了，它们各自霸占了一盏灯，把脑袋伸进灯罩，又被滚烫的灯泡烫得往旁边一跳，我猜口罩怪人是从哪几户人家的庭院里买回了这些被折价处理掉的台灯，它们中有一盏显然是属于小女孩闺房的，胖胖的灯座外裹着一层印了卡通人物的粉红色塑料纸，有一盏的造型十分现代、冷峻，另外两盏有着做工拙劣的维多利亚时代的古典风格，镀铜灯柱的表面已经有些剥落，灯罩上那两圈缀着小玻璃珠的长流苏很快就被史蒂薇的爪子挠得支离破碎，没过多久，康妮也加入了它挠小玻璃珠的努力当中。

零点的时候，我们突然听到了一阵奇异的、尖利的布谷鸟的叫声。那叫声很机械，不可能真的来自于一只活鸟，我和两只小猫开始四处翻找声音的来源，口罩怪人也放下了手中的一个老式DVD放映机，和我们一起翻找起来，最后我们在一个靠墙放置着的纸箱后面发现了一个布谷鸟钟，按理说它本来是坏的，或者耗尽了电量，因为之前我们从没听它叫响过，也许它只是出了一点小故障，在这明亮的平安夜里突然恢复了正常。

就在这一刻，我第一次听到了那个人开口说话。他跪在地上，手里拿着那只做工精美的布谷鸟钟，对围绕在他膝盖边走来走去的康妮和史蒂薇说：“这个是‘库库斯乌’。”

那个词他说的好像是德语，或者伊地语。两只小猫并没有理睬他。过了一会儿，他又说，“我也有过一个。”他站起来，把布谷鸟钟放到了客厅的最高处，也就是那个我当初从上面摔了下来的饼干桶上。

屋子里通电了之后的日子，他开始整宿整宿地看电影。他早就设法弄到了一个老式DVD放映机，因为没电的缘故一直闲置，现在有电了，他遇到的第一个问题是如何将放映机与电视连通，他足足花了四天时间，才从外面找到了所需的不同型号的连接线，这些线颜色不同、粗细不同、接口形状不同，当他坐在电视机旁（现在电视机已经被扶正过来了）研究线路时，康妮和史蒂薇多次试图钻过去啃咬、抓挠，最后我看不下去，踱步过去，几爪子把它俩扇跑了。

我很确定，那些电影碟片也是他不知从哪儿捡来的，或者用几块钱一股脑买来的，因为他显然不知道自己买的都是些什么电影，屏幕上播放的故事完全取决于这些碟片上一个主人的观影品味。他把放映机架在电视机上，把电视机摆在他床垫的尾部，晚上他会靠坐在床垫的这一头，目不转睛地盯着电视机屏幕，屏幕投射出的冷光笼罩着他被浅蓝色口罩横跨的脸颊、他苍白的颈脖、他深褐色的稍长的头发以及他背后的一大片墙。通常史蒂薇和康妮会睡在他背后的枕头右边，我睡在他小腿一侧，有时我也和他一起看电影，看那些黑白的或者彩色的小小人类微笑、哭泣、大叫、争吵或者死亡，我们看过一个故事，里面那个怕高的男人帮助朋友四处跟踪朋友的妻子，并亲眼目睹了对方跳海自杀，最后发现这个女人是另一个女人受他朋友之托假扮的；有个故事发生在疯人院里，男主人公是个正常人，为了逃脱牢狱之灾而假装成疯子，结果最后真的被切开了脑子，变成了货真价实的傻子；还有一个故事，男主人公是个主持人，有天醒来发现自己回到了昨天早上，接下来的每天都是同样的情况，他尝试了一百种方法找死，死去后也还是一样……有些片子非常好笑，比如一个小男孩被前往巴黎度假的全家人独自忘在了家里，他用许多小机关把两个试图闯进他家偷东西的蠢贼耍得团团转，这个故事让口罩怪人笑了，当时康妮爬到了他腿上睡觉，他咯咯直笑，轻轻颤抖的身体把康妮吵醒了，康妮只好跳到他小腿旁边，挤在我旁边重新睡，同样好笑的还有一个动画片，是关于会说话的玩具们的，但这样会让他笑的故事并不多，大多数时候他只是睁大眼睛认真地看，有些会令他惊恐，比如一个中年不得志的作家在山上的度假酒店里发了疯，拿着斧头追着妻子和儿子到处砍，还有一个生来便有巫术的金发女孩儿，在校园舞会上被人浇了一身猪血，结果失去控制，几乎把在场所有人都送进了地狱（要我说，她是好样儿的）。被吓了几次后，他变得更加谨慎，学会了从碟片封面来判断故事内容，他努力避开那些充满了血浆、活死人、宗教隐喻和自寻死路的青少年团体的电影，相比之下，他似乎更喜欢看年代久远的黑白电影。

他最喜欢的一部黑白电影是个爱情故事，这片子说的是在二战期间，一个商人在夜总会里碰见了自己的老情人，我经常怀疑这是不是让他回忆起了他曾经的女友，他看了一遍又一遍，里面那支优柔寡断的黏糊情歌听得我耳朵都快要长茧了，到后来我发现，原来他很早以前就看过这个电影，因为他察觉到这个碟片的版本有删减，他把这张碟从放映机里抠出来，捧在手里查看，我听到他张开嘴巴，自言自语地在口罩后面呢喃说，这和电影院里放的不太一样。

对于他这句话，我没有太放在心上。他本来就有点怪，他收集旧物，没有正经工作，整天戴着口罩和手套，这样比较起来，误以为自己去电影院看过一部七十几年前上映的电影也不算什么大毛病了。与那些为了赶时髦而故作怀旧的都市年轻人不同，他并不“怀旧”、“复古”或者“老派”什么的，事实上，他不像保守派，不像嬉皮士，不像白色垃圾也不像出身优越的城市中产者，如果说他的怪异和格格不入来自于某个特定的年代烙印，我可完全看不出来他到底活在哪个时空里。他对各色电子产品充满陌生和好奇，储藏室里的那些随身听、卡带机、摩托罗拉翻盖手机和宝丽来相机已经被他深入研究了一遍，而他还在不断从外面带回游戏手柄和报废移动硬盘一类的东西，他也乐于摆弄小孩子的玩具，大多是那些有点过时，但也不算是老古董的玩具，比如悠悠球、直排溜冰鞋、单高跷弹簧球、蚀刻写字板、电子鸡和菲比小精灵，当他坐在地上琢磨这些旧玩具的奥秘时，我忍不住猜测他想必有个糟糕的童年，有一对不肯给他买任何时兴玩具的吝啬父母，也不愿意花几块钱带他上影院看所有小朋友都会去看的动作大片。

十二月过去了，一月过去了，二月也快要过去了，雪依旧时不时地狂下一场，我们的煤球终于用完了。他开始从外面搜集木柴，但木柴显然也不容易找到，更何况还有很多木柴还不够干燥，只要上面还沾着哪怕一丁点雪水、湿气，都没法点着火，他只好开始烧报纸。

他花了整整两天的时间来把屋子里的所有报纸分门别类，哪些是可以烧的，哪些是不能烧的，这样的工作造成的后果时他常常陷入可怕的停顿里，难以判断手里的那捆报纸究竟能不能烧。他很怕冷，但他也对那些发黄的、页脚打卷的旧报纸拥有一种我难以理解的执念，那可都是十几年甚至几十年前的信息了，而他每天要花上三四个小时阅读它们，到后来这个问题终于被他弄回来的一台电暖气片解决了，虽然这台电暖气片的取暖效果差得离谱，而且每次从打开到真正开始散热都要将近一个小时的时间，在这一个小时里，暖气片里会不断发出油被烧热的噼里啪啦的杂音，引得史蒂薇和康妮围绕在它周围蹦来蹦去，但依然比烧报纸要好得多，在那些寒冷难耐的夜晚，我和两只小猫都会拱进他怀里，争抢那个最靠近他胸口或者肚皮的位置，他睡觉也穿着外套或棉袄，用那床被絮把他自己和我们紧紧裹起来，面朝着电暖气片的方向侧卧而眠，直到第二天早上，窗外缓缓变回灰白色的天光，街道上传来第一声汽车喇叭，对门妓女下班回家，两脚一前一后地用力甩开，高跟鞋防水台重重砸在地板上，远远传来沉闷的声响。

 

*** *** ***

 

冬天终于进入了尾声，我开始考虑离开安全屋，重新回到大街上。我已经想好了要去哪些地方：凯默尔大道上的那家希吉斯熟食店一带是我曾经混迹过很久的区域，我知道一个后门的位置，直通那家熟食店仓库的上货口，那个后门旁摆着一排足足七八个你所能想象到的最大的垃圾桶，里面常年堆满熏牛肉的零头、黑麦面包的切边以及大块大块的几乎还是完整的汉堡或三明治，我想念那里的味道。

我琢磨着，思考着，惦念着，却一直没有付诸行动。每当我前一天晚上下定决心，第二天一早就走，等到了第二天早上，总会有什么事儿绊住我离开的脚，有时候是因为康妮又和史蒂薇打架了，我忍不住要上前扇它俩一顿，有时候是因为口罩怪人睡了懒觉，我也迟迟不愿意离开他的体温覆盖范围，还有时候我都快走到门口了，硬生生被他堆在地上的那些破烂玩意儿挡住了去路，我连推带搡、上下翻飞、三米助跑、狂跳不止，好不容易跨越了那些杂物的藩篱，来到被插线板的白色电线隔出一小条缝隙的门口，我抬起脑袋，望着门板上那个窟窿，又转回去看看还在睡梦中的口罩怪人，我有这种奇怪的感觉，似乎还没到我应该走的时候，我觉得他需要我，如果没有我，他会遇到什么难以预测的危险——出于一种在街头混迹了多年的老野猫的骄傲和尊严，我觉得我有责任在确保这个人能够完全独立生活以前，先不要走。

至于口罩怪人，他不知道我曾经试图离开过。史蒂薇和康妮也不知道，那两条蠢笨的小东西，每天不是在睡觉就是在打架，不是在打架就是在纸箱里挠爪子，不是在纸箱里挠爪子就是在合伙欺负口罩怪人，它们不把他当成主人，而且我觉得它们的脑袋瓜还没发育到能让它们意识到每天的他都是同一个人，而不是很多个不同的人的程度，它俩把他当成食物、水源和猫爬架，只要有他在，就可以吃、喝、爬，当然了，他还要负责处理它俩的屎尿，但它俩并不知道，它俩以为屎尿都会自己在猫砂里凭空消失掉。

我头脑清楚地预见到，他会把这两只小东西越养越蠢、越养越傻，等到有一天，等他没办法再继续养了，等它们被迫从屋子里搬到大街上了，可就好看了。我是绝对不会接手把它俩养下去的。你也许会说我冷酷无情，说我没有尽到一个母亲的责任，随你怎么说，你看我像是个在乎这些东西的猫吗？现在的社会在给人类和动物们灌输一种不健康、不正确的观念，那就是，每条命生来都会获得很多很多的爱，也要拿出很多很多的爱，每条命生来都会有好父母，接着有好伙伴，再后来有好伴侣，最后会有好儿女，好像所有这些都是理所当然的，没有才是不正常的，那么让我来告诉你，别听这些胡扯八道的鬼话，一无所有的生命才是自由的生命，而爱是一种借口，一张空头支票，让人类更加心安理得地变得软弱，人类不争气，狗也跟着他们一起不争气，我们猫的状况要稍微好一点，但也只是好了一点点而已。

我有些失态了，让我想想我刚才说到哪儿了。我说我试图离开，但最终决定留下，因为直觉告诉我，口罩怪人会遇到什么危险，而我必须留下来看着他。的确，他的生活中潜藏着许多可能的危险，之前那阵子我时常担心安全屋会失火，易燃物实在太多了，好在他后来没再使用明火；另一个担忧是关于食物，以人类的标准来说他吃得不太健康，但真要说起来，他每次进食时看起来都挺满足，没有一点苦闷和抱怨，我不知道那种满足感究竟从何而来，即使从一只猫的角度来看，他吃得也够寒酸了；最后是有关房屋安全，这个就很明显了，我们的门没法上锁，甚至没法完全关合，在这个不怎么太平的街区上，夜不闭户地过日子风险很高，不出我所料，他很快就迎来了第一次被人闯进屋里来的险情。

即使是事后回忆起来，那次闯入也发生地毫无兆头。那是个阳光灿烂的午后，他在厨房洗那口用来煮意大利面条的小奶锅（屋子里通了电后，他设法弄到了一台电磁炉，没再使用危险的油漆桶了），史蒂薇在床垫上打盹，康妮在厨房地板上跑来跑去，把堆在墙角的空玻璃罐头一一推倒，我卧在客厅中央那座大书柜的顶层，睥睨着整间屋子。厨房有一扇双开的窗户，正对着公寓楼门前的街道，口罩怪人不喜欢被外面经过的行人看到，所以总是把那条小窗帘拉上，现在我相信，他是从小窗帘左侧露出来的那一截缝隙看见的，他透过那一截狭窄的玻璃窗，看到了那个可疑的身影，然后他全身僵硬地停下动作，放开抹布和奶锅，他只发了五秒钟的呆，就转过身来，一手拎起康妮的后脖子走向床垫，他要小心不撞倒那些摆在地板上的纸箱、旧报纸、机器零件和难以叫出名字的杂物，弯腰用另一只手捞起史蒂薇的肚子，他不需要再过来抓我，我就主动从书柜上跳下来了。

有那么将近半分钟的时间，他完全不知道应该去哪儿。他放下小猫，从书柜里翻出那把之前一直放在电视机上的手枪，又从纸箱里翻找出两把尺寸不同的折叠水果刀，揣进棉袄口袋里，我从来没见过他如此惊慌，我猜那个人是他的债主，或者被他坑骗过的毒贩，他揣着手枪和水果刀，有一瞬间像是要冲出去拼了，他重新看向厨房的窗玻璃，舔舔嘴唇，又忙乱地看向门口，眼珠四处乱转，最后他抱起康妮和史蒂薇，转身冲向了卫生间，我跟在他的脚步之后，他光着脚，灰色袜子被卫生间地面的水迅速沾湿，卫生间的排气扇窗口太小了，不可能从那儿逃走，他退出来，门口已经传来了陌生男人缓慢接近的脚步声和开口试探的嗓音，他大口喘着气，回头看到储藏室一直没被关上的小门，他把康妮从左胳膊换到抱着史蒂薇的右胳膊，蹲下来用左手抱起我，冲着储藏室黑黢黢的开口一股脑钻了进去。

起先是一阵恼人的杂音，因为储藏室里东西太多了，他带着我们钻进来后，很多堆在门口的小玩意儿都被挤掉了出来，噼里啪啦、丁玲桄榔的，康妮和史蒂薇也不知道发生了什么，不停扭动着身体想要钻出去，我往它俩的小脸上各抡了几爪子，它俩才稍微老实了点儿。储藏室空间极其有限，大抵相当于一个嵌入式的卧室大衣柜，一条隔板把它三七分开，下面放了个大纸箱，他把纸箱倒过来，被倒出来的杂物轰隆作响，接着被踢到外面的地板上，幸好纸箱足够大，翻过来后完全能将他的身体罩住，纸箱两侧各有一个用来方便搬运工人抓握的圆角开孔，意外起到了透气的作用。他埋头蹲着，尽可能地收拢自己，用双臂紧紧抱着我们娘仨，他害怕我们弄出什么动静来，也害怕他自己紧张到弄出动静来，我听到他的心脏隔着胸口拼命擂着，砰、砰、砰、砰、砰、砰的，他将右手从膝盖后面抽出来，摸到棉袄口袋里，掏出枪，那可让我吓了个不轻，我这辈子虽然见多识广，但还从来没有身临其境地近距离置身于一个潜在枪战现场上，他的手在抖，牙齿在抖，康妮和史蒂薇又不老实地疯狂扭动了起来，最后从他怀里溜开，迅速蹿出了纸箱和储藏室，他没办法阻止，只得透过纸箱侧面的圆角开孔偷偷往外瞥了一眼，像是看到了什么，赶紧把脸低下了。

说实话，我至今不知道他为什么害怕成那样。他是个高个子，身体结实、不病不瘸，还有一条金属做的胳臂，如果他是因为对方可能持枪所以才没有肉搏的胜算，那他手里也有一把枪，口袋里还揣着小刀，难道还不够有底气吗？我想不通，只能在他的怀抱里随着他的身体一起抖啊抖的。外面传来的脚步声由远及近，清晰可闻，最后停在了客厅通往卫生间和储藏室的那个被杂物堵得水泄不通的过道间，随之而来的，是一阵短暂的寂静无声。

他的呼吸太过急促，以致于他要张开嘴吸气呼气，气流被口罩挡住，发出扑扑簌簌的细小声音。

“巴奇？”

外面的男人突然开口说话，紧接着是一阵猫爪子划在地板上的声响。抱住我的那具身体像是突然被按下了暂停键，一动都不敢再动了，我动了动耳骨，勉强缓解心中的紧张之情。

“巴奇？”男人的嗓音稍微减弱，似乎从过道移向了书柜，然后是床垫，“是你在这吗？巴克？”

我也转了转眼珠，看向那个透了光进来的纸箱开孔，我能想象到外面那个男人现在的模样：费力地交替抬高双腿，好跨过那些随意摆放的杂物、影碟包、电视机和放映机、桌子、纸箱、书柜、成捆的旧报纸，偶尔失去平衡地抬起双臂，站直身子，再重新寻找下一个可以落脚的地方。外面时不时传来一两下什么东西碰撞在一起的响声，我立刻知道是那个人不小心踢到了什么东西，那人的嗓音听起来不像个恶棍，所以我还没下定决心要去诅咒他被插线板绊倒，然而他的脚步声很快又朝我们靠近了，他来到走道上，走进卫生间，退出卫生间，走向储藏室，口罩怪人抖得那么厉害让我担心他就快要哭出来了，下一秒钟，纸箱侧面的那个开孔突然变暗，是那个男人的夹克衫的颜色，口罩怪人摁下了手枪的保险栓，刹那间他突然令我感到迷惑，我不知道他是想打死外面那个闯入者，还是对着他自己的太阳穴来一枪，外面的男人像是听到了保险栓被扣下的声音，退后了半步，我不敢再看，干脆把眼睛闭上，那个男人不怕死地又来了一句，“巴奇？”

口罩怪人握枪的那只手抖得太厉害，让他不得不小心翼翼地抽出另一只手，包在握枪的这只手上。我想知道他到底认不认识外面这个人，我觉得他认识，但不完全认识，如果他真的一点都不认识，早就能扣下扳机了，是这个人闯进来在先，我们这是正当防卫，就算打死了人，我相信法官也会判我们无罪的，但如果他真的认识的话，就一定能从那温柔又忧伤的嗓音中听出安全的信号，不至于这么浑身发抖地握着枪，他难道耳朵也有问题吗？他能听见别人讲话吗？

最后，那个男人并没有走过来拿开纸箱。他沉默地回到了客厅里，康妮和史蒂薇似乎一直绕着他的脚在跑，他在客厅里停留了几分钟，就返回到了被他擅自打开的门口。

“我不知道你在不在这里，巴克。如果你在的话，你不想见我。”

他的嗓音拐了几个弯传进来，跟刚才相比有些变了，变得更加低沉、坚硬。

“我找遍了他们在纽约的每一个安全屋，这是最后一个。这个之后，我不知道还可以去哪儿找了。”

我伸出舌头，舔了舔口罩怪人的铁手，他的呼吸声让我想起来以前看到过的一个小孩儿，那个小孩儿是个小偷，在食品杂货铺里偷了东西被店主发现，一路追到了死胡同里，躲在垃圾桶后面的最后几秒，他就是这么呼吸的。

“我要把你的这两个小朋友带走了。我没有朋友，我想我需要它们。”

我听到康妮和史蒂薇喵喵喵地狂叫了起来，不像是惊恐的叫声，更像是在兴奋，那个男人应该是把它俩抱了起来，脚步声和喵喵声一起逐渐减弱，慢慢地、慢慢地消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到的玩具图片：
> 
> 单高跷弹簧球（Pogo Ball）  
> 蚀刻写字板（Etch-A-Sketch）  
> 菲比小精灵（Furby）  
> 电子鸡（Tamagotchi）


	3. Chapter 3

那天晚上，口罩怪人在房门后面放了一个桶，桶里盛满了金属杂物，非常笨重，外面如果再有人想要强行闯入，会非常费劲。又过了几天，他从外面弄回来一把防盗门门锁，并从客厅里的某个纸箱的深处翻出了一个脏兮兮的小五金工具盒，他从里面拣出小榔头、老虎钳、大小不一的旧螺丝和几支不同尺寸的螺丝刀，敲敲打打地把防盗门门锁装上，最后扯开了从对门接电进来的插线板，紧紧把门给关上了。

这样做的代价是，我们又没有电了。不仅是门，他还用木条和长铁钉把厨房那扇窗户和卫生间里的排气扇出风口都给钉死了，这间从来夜不闭户的公寓屋逐渐变成了一座严防死守的小堡垒，他重新在油漆桶里生起了火、点起了应急灯和手电筒，电视机和DVD放映机都不能继续用了，他不再看电影了，那些影碟被杂乱地堆到了一个本来就已经很杂乱了的大纸箱里，他开始把原先用来看电影的时间挪给了看报纸、看书，我怀念他有电影可看的日子，至少在那些日子里，有一定的几率——即使非常地低——他会在某个瞬间对着那个亮闪闪的金属盒子睁大眼睛，猛吸一口气或咯咯笑出声，当他笑起来时，因为他戴着口罩，我只能看到他眼角挤在一起形成的细纹，即使只有那双眯在一起的眼睛，也让他瞬间变得不像个怪人，让他变得年轻了，他现在也不老，但他肯定更年轻过，当他更年轻的时候，我想，那时候他应该还没变成个怪人，没有发展出这种对佩戴口罩的偏执恪守，没有这么爱收集破烂，没有这么孤独。

他孤独地像一条野猫。我们野猫虽然孤独，但也很自由，我不知道他是否自由。自由的人需要一间安全屋吗？也许，人类对于自由的标准和我们猫是不同的，又或许人类根本不需要自由，他们连每天自己用舌头和手掌仔细清洁面部这种大事都不需要，你还能指望他们需要什么呢？他们倒是需要毛巾和肥皂。

我看不出他是否因为康妮和史蒂薇被带走了而感到伤心、不舍、忧虑或者什么。据我观察，他并没有因此表现出什么异常的情绪，他只是突然对这间安全屋的安全性产生了巨大的不信任，就像我刚才描述的那样，他每天都在想办法把这座拥挤杂乱的小堡垒变得更加封闭、牢固、不见天日，以致于我几乎没办法再轻易溜出去觅食，出去拉屎撒尿了，我不得不勉强接收他的喂食，并且像之前那两条小东西那样学着使用猫砂。我灰心丧气，不再出门，每天吃了睡、睡了吃，而在那些肚子吃饱了又毫无困意的时间里，我便在那一个又一个体积庞大的纸箱上行走或跳跃，有时候我会在也某一个纸箱里睡着，通常我在几本散发着轻微霉味的硬面书封上入眠，等醒来后，我却发现自己睡在一摞塑料影碟或一堆被拆卸了的枪械零件上，因为口罩怪人也开始频繁地在那些纸箱间游走、翻找、研究，当我恰好睡在他需要鼓捣的东西上时，他就不得不把我肥胖的身体抱出来，放到旁边的另一个纸箱里。他显得越来越焦虑。在闯入事件发生前，他翻阅报纸和书籍或者鼓弄那些破烂杂物的频率还没有如此之高，而且之前的他在做这些事时也更平静、更有耐心，如今他像是收到了一封无形的最后通牒，逼着他快点完成一个任务，或者找到一个什么答案，他翻报纸的动静变得越来越大，吃东西的次数越来越少（但他依然记得及时给我喂食、帮我清理粪便），他变得敏感而多疑，夜间传来的汽车行驶声会让他突然从床垫上坐起来，从枕头底下掏出枪，他把看过了的报纸叠成细长而厚实的纸条，塞在装了防盗锁的门缝下，似乎是为了防止有人偷听，但他同时也在变得迟钝而呆滞——原先史蒂薇和康妮还在的时候，为了阻拦那两条小小的蠢东西互相干架或者碰翻易碎的东西，他常常需要跑来跑去、变化表情、嘴巴里呢喃着发出什么自言自语的单词（他最常脱口而出的是“史蒂薇！”、“康妮！”、“不不”以及“为什么……”），现在它俩不在了，只剩下我这条身材走样的、油瓶倒了都不爱扶的老母猫，他不用随时随地蹦起来跑，也不用开口小声说话了，他再也不说话了，一句都没有，从那天开始到现在，我一个音节都没有从他脸上的那张淡蓝色医疗口罩后头听到过。

春天步伐缓慢地来临，这间堡垒里的空气却仿佛还凝固在寒冷的一月，没有流动变暖的痕迹，与此同时，我逐渐挖掘出一些安放在这里的众多悬案的线索，在那些枯黄的报纸纸页上布满了口罩怪人用红色记号笔圈下的关键词或整版报道，像个失业的求职者标注可能的工作机会似的，起初他会自己用剪子制作剪报，黏贴在一个笔记本上，闯入事件过后他失去了这种耐心，剪下的报纸残片丢得到处都是，再后来他干脆不剪了，只是用记号笔划出一个又一个触目惊心的大红色标记，才吸引了我的注意，那看上去全都是像是悬而未决的命案，报道的日期从六十年代横跨到千禧年之后，有些只是在社会版面上一小块不值一提的文字，毕竟死的只是个名不见经传的专利代理人，有些在头条上大书特书，并且堂而皇之地刊出了颅部中枪的石油大亨的尸体剪影，还有些骇人听闻到仿佛像是杜鲁门那本小说*中发生在堪萨斯州的灭门惨案的再现，让我这条见识过开膛剖肚的死狗的老母猫也经不住浑身一颤。

我由此再次开始猜测口罩巨人的身份和职业，他可能是个独来独往的私家侦探，想要揭开那些或许永远不会被解开的可怕秘密，或者是个类似杜鲁门那样的小说家，想要重写犯罪纪实文学史的辉煌一笔，而现在正是他收集材料的阶段，谁知道呢，我无法肯定。我唯一能确定的是，口罩怪人并不享受收集这些信息的过程，在我看来，每一次使用记号笔都会让他变得更迟钝、更焦虑，他常常捉着记号笔便陷入了自己的世界，驼着背坐在那儿，几十分钟过去了，他扔握着笔一动不动。

五月初的这天他拎着桶出门取水，走到门口时他折回来，像是第一次想到了要带我出去晒晒太阳，便把我装进了桶里，带着我走出了安全屋。我很久没有出门了，灿烂的阳光让我有些应接不暇，他摇晃的步伐更令我在桶里头晕眼花、昏昏欲睡，没等我睡着，他已经来到了取水的地方，他把我抱出来，放在了他的肩膀上，我的身形太过臃肿，并不像史蒂薇或者康妮那样可以轻易挂在他的肩头，他只得将我放到地上，再从那个立着裸女雕像的、有喷头却没有喷泉的人工池塘里取满水，拎起水桶的把手转过身来，而我就像一条蠢笨的家养老狗那样，跟在他身后一步一步原路返回，我这辈子都没有如此丢脸过，我气坏了，我奔跑起来，抢先回到了安全屋所在的建筑楼下，望着他单手拎着桶朝这边走来，他走到我身边，他大概是察觉出我生气了，掏出钥匙的同时他放下了桶，用两臂抱起我，我准许了他这一动作，五秒钟后我消气了，便跳下他的臂弯，再次抢先跑到了安全屋的门口。

回来后我便跳上床垫睡觉，醒来后已是傍晚时分，摆在客厅通往卫生间和储藏室的狭窄走廊上的几个水桶已经全部装满了，他在我睡觉时又跑了几趟。卫生间里传出不大的水声，应该是他在洗澡，冬天时他大概一周或者十天洗一次澡，现在天气热了，他不得不两三天就洗一次。我跑进去，看到他蹲在狭窄的浴缸里，用毛巾在水桶里浸湿，然后拿出来放到后颈处，握紧拳头，挤出的水流便沿着他绷紧的脊背流下去，让他从嘴巴里发出轻微的瑟瑟发抖的声音。

他看上去是个非常不会洗澡的人，仿佛他童年的那个关键阶段经历了特定的缺失——如果洗澡这类事情也像语言习得那样，一旦错过了幼年和童年的某个关键阶段便再难彻底掌握——他蹲得是那么别扭，他的两脚像是紧贴在一起，这令他重心不稳，好几次险些歪倒着撞到浴缸或者背后的墙壁，他拿毛巾的姿势也是那么笨拙，在这种情况下，他那条看起来坚不可摧的金属臂失去了所有的用处，我打赌一个五岁的孩子都比他更擅长自己给自己洗澡，他放下毛巾，从浴缸另一侧抓起肥皂，滑溜溜的肥皂在他的手里掉下去好几次，他小心翼翼地从脚边捡起肥皂，在桶里蘸一点水，然后抬起胳膊，把肥皂贴在打湿的头发上揉搓，他因为冷而发出的哆嗦声越来越频繁，我懒得再看，干脆跑回床垫上继续睡了。

后来的十几天里，他又试着带我出了两趟门，第一次相安无事，第二次他因为跟踪一个金发的小男孩儿而被男孩儿的母亲大声喝止，幸好他当时怀里抱着我，否则我猜那位身穿紫罗兰色套装的女士会当场呼吁街边的青年帮助她将他扭送至警察局。我也不知道他是怎么搞的，他本来带着我在一个附近街区的旧货市场里，盯着一台LED电子闹钟和一本破旧不堪的北美民权运动史专心致志地发呆，下一秒他就转头望向了一个书包挂在胸前的、正在一旁闲逛的淡金色头发的小男孩儿，神游似的跟着对方走了。

小男孩并没有意识到自己在被跟踪，他好像也没发现自己的这种行径可以被指控为跟踪，小男孩抱着书包，他抱着我，他俩一前一后慢慢的走，随着小男孩对旧货市场的兴趣消耗殆尽，离开那片草坪走上主路，他也走上了主路，路上还有其它的行人，谁都没发现有什么不对，直到小男孩儿停下了脚步，他也在五米开外的地方停下了脚步，几分钟后一辆银灰色的斯巴鲁停在男孩儿面前，察觉到五米外有个怪人盯着自己儿子看的母亲推开车门，踩着高跟鞋从驾驶座走出来，径直来到口罩怪人面前，他刚转身要走，就被那个女人叫住了。

“你是在跟踪我的儿子吗？”

女人的嗓音掷地有声，我猜她可能是个律师，或者什么代理人，或者房产中介一类的，我在口罩怪人的臂弯间转开脑袋，看向了那个小男孩儿。他没什么特别之处，只不过比他的同龄人矮小，瘦胳膊瘦腿的，一件松松垮垮的长袖衫和一条空空荡荡的长裤穿在他身上，像是随时能兜出风来。

“是不是？”女人看口罩怪人低下脸那副慌张样子，更是一口咬定了自己心中做出的指控，“你是谁？你想做什么？”

小男孩儿的脸很是苍白，软绵绵的淡金色短发在他的脑袋上横七竖八地趴着，他似乎觉得他的母亲是在小题大做，不一会儿就不耐烦地转身上车了。口罩怪人还在手足无措地接受指控，我翻了个没人能看见的白眼，决定出面解围，我发出我这辈子所发出的最嗲、最甜蜜、最黏腻的喵喵声，这一声喵足以让我唾弃自己的灵魂，但又能怎么办呢，而且我都这把年纪了，脸皮早就说扔就扔了，我不仅发出了这般装嫩的声音，还像个从小被养到大的娇滴滴的家猫那样在他怀里懒洋洋地打了个滚，舔了舔他露在袖口外面的手背，我用余光瞥向那女人，她果然愣住了两秒钟，一时间忘了逼问。

趁着对方愣神的一瞬间，他抱紧我，转身快步走开了。我们回到了安全屋，回到了他坚固的、藏满“宝贝”的小堡垒里，他坐在纸箱前玩了一晚上的匕首和手枪，他用小刀切坏了一大块肥皂和一大块洗碗用的海绵，那些肥皂和海绵做错了什么，值得被这样对待？把肥皂和海绵全部切成一小块一小块的废渣后，他挪了挪屁股开始玩枪，他把那些手枪拆了又装、装了又拆，让我想起那些在运行着游戏的高性能大屏幕电脑前一坐就是一整晚的网瘾少年，如果不是我忍无可忍地飞扑过去，把他那些小刀小枪拍得一地都是，他可能真的要玩一整晚，他有点生气，用手打了我一下，我不跟他一般计较，只是龇了龇牙，便钻回床垫睡觉去了，后来他也靠着纸箱睡着了。

第二天一早我醒来，他还斜倚在纸箱间睡着，横在客厅仅有的那一片空地上，让我在去卫生间的猫砂盆边小解的路上不得不先踩过他的大腿。尿完后我走出来，经过那道放满空水桶的乱糟糟的走廊，我就是在那时听见动静的，门外有人的动静。我全身停住了五秒钟的时间，好去分辨那些异常声音的来源，我把塞在门缝下的报纸咬开的那一片刻，踹门的巨响在我头顶上方炸开，我吓得大吼一声，迅速退回到口罩怪人身边。

他也被惊醒了，双眼圆睁看向门口，又有人要闯入了。这到底算是哪门子的安全屋啊？

好在这次他显得镇静了些，他迅速抱起我，又抓起散落在地上的那些手枪零部件，还有一把匕首，他带着我冲进储藏室，再次躲在纸箱下面。没过多久，门被踹开了，冲进来的脚步声显然不仅来自一个人，我能确定那不包括上次的那个闯入者，这些人没敲门，也没开口呼唤口罩怪人的名字，他叫什么来着？幸运？巴奇？巴奇紧紧蜷缩着，一只人类的软手和一只金属做的硬手在我脸前轻轻动作，他的鼻息轻轻喷在我后脑勺的毛发上，他很紧张，但并不害怕，他上一次躲在这里时是很害怕的，此时此刻他只是紧张而已，他没有呼吸困难，也没有浑身发抖，他只用了不到二十秒就把那只手枪重组完毕，接着扣下了保险。

从传来的声音判断，那些人在客厅里四处践踏，踢翻纸箱和杂物，他们似乎寻找什么东西，却难以找到。他们会是这间安全屋的真正拥有者的手下吗？如果他们受雇于那个拥有者，口罩怪人也受雇于那个拥有者，那走出去打个招呼不就得了？他们没有搜寻太久，践踏和翻找的动静很快消失了，取而代之的是液体被泼溅在地板上的动静，我感觉到包围着我的身体突然浑身一僵，他倏地站直身体、扯开纸箱，单手抱着我冲出储藏室，冲客厅里的三个人影开枪——砰！砰！砰！

在那三个身影倒下的同时，我眼睁睁看着那根擦燃的火柴被抛出、下坠，落在客厅满是汽油的地板上。

火焰如同一匹自火柴头降落处向外无中生有的圆形地毯，在我眨眼间铺满地面、爬满纸箱，紧接着吞噬了那三具被子弹击中后重重倒下去的躯体，口罩怪人趔趄着退后了半步，朝那三具燃烧的躯体的头颅补了三枪，使他们免于这无端的苦难。火光直冲天花板，热浪席卷而来，我吓呆了，口罩怪人冲回卫生间，拎出最后那一桶水泼向门口，水蒸气在空中炸裂开来，在门口和火焰间勉强开拓出一片能够下脚的地方，他抱紧我因为惊恐而僵硬的肥胖身体，在浓烟和火苗蔓延过来的前一秒跨步冲了出去，他跑出楼道，放下我，又莫名其妙地跑回了楼里。

我吓得瘫软在地上，然后看见不断有租户气喘吁吁地跑下来，先是那个身材高大的妓女，她穿着印有盗版凯蒂猫形象的劣质人字拖，一手还握着个卷发棒，紧接着是一家三口，妈妈怀里抱着个围嘴还没从脖子上解下来的小孩儿，再然后是个睡眼惺忪的老头、一对只穿着内裤的青年情侣和几个牙买加偷渡客，我努力用后腿支撑起身子，抬起头，最顶层的露台上还站着一个叼着烟的小女孩儿，一楼的浓烟显然还没有蔓延到她的楼层，然后我看到了口罩怪人，他冲进那个露台，拉着小女孩儿细瘦伶仃的胳膊转身离开露台，这栋楼里住着的人也不算多，白天更是大部分住户都不在家，随着那个小女孩儿没头没脑地和口罩怪人一起跑下来，整栋楼应该都空了。

一楼的火光越烧越旺，乌黑的浓烟兴高采烈地从窗户向上溢出，口罩怪人蹲下来抱起我，望着他的堡垒在熊熊大火中不发一语地改头换脸。有行人停下来，掏出手机录制段视频，一家三口中的那位父亲正在拨打火警，青年情侣中的男孩抬高双臂，两手放在脑袋后面，女孩双手捂着嘴，转脸埋在了男孩胸前。由于那些汽油，火势丝毫没有减小的趋势，我似乎能看见屋子里那些纸箱如何化为焦黑的灰烬，那些在燃烧中散发出臭味的电影塑料碟，那些用大红色油性笔圈出命案报道的旧报纸，那几盏造型迥异的台灯，那座扶手沙发，那些相框、旧衣服、水桶、空的玻璃罐头瓶、影碟放映机、电视机、五金工具箱，那些书籍、塞满旧玩具的滚筒洗衣机、储藏室里的纸箱、宝丽来相机、压缩后扎在一个小袋子里的野营帐篷、空调机延长管、吹风机、备用地漏，还有更多更多我叫不上名字的，或者根本难以分辨是什么物品上的零部件的东西，全都在慢慢变黑、变松、变少、变小，当大火最终烧尽，或者最终被扑灭，那些东西就会像是被一场噩梦吃进了肚子里，以灰烬或者另外一副残破面貌重新出现。

二十几分钟后，消防车赶来，用高压水枪扑灭了明火。口罩怪人看了墙壁焦黑的安全屋最后一眼，抱着我转身离去。我们在四十英里外的一家汽车旅馆过了一夜，他在汽车旅馆隔壁的小餐馆里吃了油腻腻的一顿晚饭，并试图用牛奶和沙拉里的罐头吞拿鱼喂我，我很讨厌牛奶和吞拿鱼，但我还是张开嘴，接受了他的喂食。他身上没有多少钱，因为他甚至没有一个皮夹，他只是从裤兜里掏出了一些皱巴巴的纸钞付了帐，回到汽车旅馆那间铺着假的木地板的小房间里后，他打开电视，那是一台老式的天线电视机，只能收到为数不多的几个有线台，晚间新闻播放了那栋公寓楼的一楼着火的画面，他站在床位和电视柜之间，望着那画面，他现在没有口罩可戴了，鼻梁、脸颊和几天没刮的下巴就那么裸露在空气中，屏幕上的火光消失了，镜头切回到主播，他拿起遥控器换了几个频道，在换过了乐透奖池开奖、卖搅拌机组合的电视购物广告、体育新闻重播和插科打诨的政治讽刺脱口秀后，屏幕停留在一个卡通台上，一个穿着薄荷绿色毛衣、戴着胡萝卜耳环的栗色头发小女孩正在和一只粉红色的小猪说话，他慢慢放下胳膊，捉着遥控器后退着坐到了床边。

我跳到他的大腿上，用他察觉不到的幅度轻轻叹了口气。那晚趁他睡着后，我悄悄走了。

我其实早就应该走了，我不知道我为什么没有早些离开，在这一切发生之前离开，但无所谓了，迟过胜过不做，何况我老早就做好了离开他的打算，我找到了那家我心心念念的熟食店。在那间老字号熟食店后门的街道上我度过了炎热的六月，度过了蓝色和红色的独立日，度过了短暂的秋季和迅速到来的初冬，在这期间，我再也没遇到过口罩怪人，我不知道他后来有没有别的地方可去，我没有特别担心，他总该是有个家的。我倒是遇到过一次那个最初闯入安全屋的男人，那是个极其英俊高大的金发男人，我认出他来是因为我听见了他的声音，当时他在一个卖墨西哥玉米卷饼的流动棚车前点餐，我听到他说“请给我两份迪亚斯招牌”，迪亚斯是那个棚车外面用油漆刷出的玉米饼品牌名，可能也是那个老板的姓氏，我立刻回忆起当初和口罩怪人躲在储藏室里时听到的嗓音，那真是个温柔的男人。

再后来，我的一只眼睛因为沾到脏东西发了炎，久久没有痊愈，每天都要流脓水。我因为吃了变质熏牛肉而拉了一次肚子，那次把我折腾的不轻，我觉得我的消化系统遭受了重创，后来更让我难堪的事情发生了，我时不时就会大小便失禁，再后来我开始掉毛，换着部位不停地掉，我花了一段时间才意识到并接受了一个事实，那就是，我太老了，当一只猫太老了的时候，你所需要的只是那些小小的契机，就能触发身体任何一个地方的衰弱与失灵，而我的全身都在争先恐后地衰弱与失灵，一切都太快了。

我似乎已经看到死神的斗篷与镰刀，他并不可怖，也不鬼祟，他只是缓缓游荡在熟食店后门前的街道上，避开那些身材保持得很好的中年犹太食客，避开被穿着粉红色皮草的年轻女性牵着的贵宾犬，避开孩童和小野猫，只等待着我的投靠。

我唯一感到庆幸的是，这些都是在我离开了口罩怪人后才逐渐发生的。如果这时我还在他的身边，老天，我真不敢去想象他会如何慌张。衰老并走向死亡的路途因为身边不再有任何关照我的生物的陪伴而变得格外舒缓平静——我不是说这过程很好受、很闲适，我只是说，当你真正独处于这个巨大的世界上时，病、老、死，这些命运安排就会变得比当你被一群爱你、在意你的生物所围绕着的时候要容易面对得多。接下来的这话听起来难免有些得了便宜还卖乖，但实话实说，我从未习惯过被爱与被关照，也从未希冀过奢望过它们的降临，如果要说我有什么临终愿望，如果要说我有什么离开这个世界之前的最后的念头，也许会是，我希望那个口罩怪人找到一间新的安全屋，我希望他能免于我所背负的自由，我希望他在面临未来可能的危险、衰老或死亡时，内心不是像我现在这般的解脱和轻松。

我希望他感到任何一个人类都会感到的恐惧、留恋与求生欲，当他的下一间安全屋再次被熊熊大火焚毁，当他的性命因为不可抗力的威胁而岌岌可危，或者当他以为他也背负着如我这般的自由，而主动走向那把镰刀的时候。

至于史蒂薇和康妮，我祝它俩茁壮成长，健康快乐。


End file.
